


Loving Roman

by TheRomanticist02



Series: Loving Roman [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticist02/pseuds/TheRomanticist02
Summary: A look into how a pregnant Seth's life changed when his soldier husband came back home after his discharge.





	Loving Roman

It's the twins' persistent kicking at his guts that causes Seth to roll over his side to face his husband. He is, however, met with a lavender colored pillow and an empty space where Roman should be sleeping.

He looks at the watch on the bedside table on Roman's side of the bed and reads the digital 03:12 flashing in red on the clock, a soft sight escapes the male carrier's lips as he shifts on the bed again to stare at the white ceiling. His bare feet touch the cool white porcelain floor as he gets up slowly from the bed, with his eight months pregnant belly putting a strain on his back.

He grabs the baby monitor on his side of the bed and puts on his black slippers before exiting the large bedroom for their daughter's Moana themed nursery. Seth notices that the door is standing ajar and peeps in a bit to stare at his husband standing near the crib, he's wearing a pair of old gray sweatpants and is singing an old Samoan nursery rhyme.A smile tugs at the brunette's lips as a sweet thought crosses his mind.

_Of course he'd come here at 03:00 in the morning. Their bond is so beautiful, so special._

The early morning trips to his daughter's nursery taken by his husband are something he's quite used to by now. With Roman suffering from PTSD, he struggles with sleep most of the time and the times that he does manage to fall asleep often end too soon because of his nightmares.

Roman is a war veteran who got released on an honorary discharge after serving in the military for twelve years. It was somewhat expected that he'd come back home a different person due to him often being deployed to war zone countries like Afghanistan, South Sudan and Iraq. He'd seen a lot of traumatic events during his enlistment and like many soldiers was constantly on guard and anxious about the dangers around him.

It wasn't until a month after he returned home that he started showing signs of PTSD. He would get nightmares and wouldn't want to engage with the outside world, Seth had initially thought that Roman was just having a hare time adjusting to civilian life after having to constantly be alert in war zone countries. The symptoms started becoming more visible, however, as Roman would voice negative thoughts about himself and the world around him.

Most days would be spent with him having crying episodes over the guilt he felt on the kids he couldn't save in the war, the children who were left orphaned because of bombings and killings and he'd cry over his fellow soldiers who died during missions. He was withdrawn from family, refusing to have any contact with anyone, not even Seth and their daughter sometimes.

A couple of months ago Roman would've never stepped foot outside of his house, he would clam up and rush back inside the house. He was constantly jumpy and on guard. The things that he enjoyed doing years prior sent him into a frenzy now, he'd be triggered by the sound of screeching tires, sudden and unexpected loud sounds and even landscape ruins shown on TV.

It had been emotionally draining on Seth who at the time was three months pregnant with their twins from when Roman had come for a surprise one-day visit and they hadn't been able to get enough of each other.

When he had finally returned home after being discharged three months later, he came back a far cry from the over-zealous, overconfident, funny young man that Seth had grown up and fell in love with. He'd come back an emotional rollercoaster - angry one minute, depressed the next, easily irritated over meaningless things.

There'd be times where it'd all become too much for Seth- attempting to raise their daughter whilst dealing with the emotional and psychological baggage that came with being married to a war veteran. There'd be days where Roman's anger would be directed at Seth, times where he'd belittle the smaller man and hurt him with his words. Words like how he'd made a mistake by marrying Seth and how Seth had been selfish by allowing Roman to join the Army. There'd be bad bad days where Seth would be blamed for all the trauma Roman had seen because if Seth had _tried harder to convince Roman to NOT join the Army then Roman would've listened. He'd have been spared all of the trauma that he was going through._

The male carrier would find himself in predicaments where Roman would be chasing him out of their bedroom one minute and then crying and begging for Seth to not leave him the next.

It had all been a hard time for them and it still is because Roman still gets days that are so bad he can't find it in himself to do anything other than lie in bed. But he got better, he is getting better.

With love, understanding and patience; Seth had managed to convince his stubborn husband to see a clinical psychologist who diagnosed him with PTSD and suggested that the former soldier see a therapist at the V.A. The meetings with the therapist had been hard at first- Roman is a hardheaded individual- but the raven-haired man had then began to gradually open up. The therapist had suggested that he get a service dog to help him with his day to day needs and activities as well as days where human contact would be too much for him. The Samoan had gotten a Labrador Retriever that he'd decided to call Four.

Seth wanting to further assist his husband had researched more on PTSD. He'd suggested that the Samoan get back into working out, unfortunately because of his pregnancy he couldn't train vigorously with the gray eyed man and had gently suggested to him that he start working out with Dean firstly in their indoor gym. The indoor exercises gradually turned into walks outside with his best friend and with Four tagging along for when Roman had flashbacks or triggers.

Roman's therapist had also informed the young couple on the importance of Roman self-regulating his nervous system for when he'd feel anxiety and agitation. The raven-haired man learned the importance of mindful breathing as well as different breathing techniques.

Connecting with other war veterans also played a role into helping the male breeder on his road to recovery. He'd joined a PTSD support group his therapist had suggested to him and within three months of seeing the highly efficient woman who counseled him, he had decided to volunteer his time reaching out to other people in need, suffering from the same disorder he was.

Seth was proud of his husband, although he was still on the road to recovery and still had nightmares and flashbacks to his time in deployment, he was working hard on bettering himself.

Talia, their two year old daughter was unknowingly helping her father with his recovery as well. Roman often said that seeing the innocence in his daughter's eyes brought him a sense of calm. He hadn't been there when Seth gave birth to her and had only met her face to face for the first time when he'd come home for the one day visit three months before his discharge.

His daughter was a little fireball bursting with happiness and producing a positive ambiance that helped Roman on nights he couldn't sleep plagued by nightmares. And that's the reason that Seth had gone to the nursery room, he knew that more than anything their daughter helped calm his husband.

Seth continues watching his husband who has his nude back to him in the dimly lit nursery room. He's still looking at his daughter as he sings 'Little Bo Peep' to her in the softest of voices; a lot of people wouldn't believe it but the Samoan has a really great voice.

He quietly pushes the door to the nursery open before waddling over to his husband. Despite being constantly on guard, Roman fails to notice Seth's light footsteps as they walk towards him. The male carrier who is only dressed in a pair of emerald colored boxers and Roman's gray t-shirt stands right behind his husband, his right hand slowly reaching up to touch Roman's bare shoulder careful to not make any sudden movements or sounds lest he scare the bigger man.

"Honey...hey, I missed you.", he says, placing a gentle kiss on the taller man's shoulder once sure that he hasn't scared him.

Roman stops his singing and turns his head slightly to look at his husband over his shoulder, " I'm sorry... I had to make sure that...", his voice cracks slightly as he continues. "I-I had a n-nightmare, just had to make sure she was safe, you know?"

Seth nods his head, even though he's sure Roman can't see him, "I understand baby, I do. It's normal for you to have an instinct to protect her. She is your daughter but she's safe, you're safe...", he places his left hand on his protruding belly before continuing, "the twins are safe and I am safe. You're home with us, we're all safe and we love you."

"I am home, I am safe.", Roman repeats to himself. He then turns around and pulls Seth close to him by the waist, "Apple is safe, you're safe and Kiwi and Litchi are safe."

He receives a light slap to the shoulder and a roll of the eyes in return, "You must be the most horrible person ever when it comes to picking nicknames. I think Dean and Renee came up with better nicknames for the twins. How dare you name our offspring after fruits!", Seth says with no real heat to his words.

"Well I think they're fitting names, I mean you did allow me to call our daughter Apple when I'd Skype you. Besides if Taila is Apple, then the twins needed to join in the fashion."

"That's because Apple was a rather cute nickname." Seth says, his hands rubbing up and down on Roman's bare shoulders. He loves the way his man's muscles feel beneath his touch. A sigh escapes his lips when he thinks about how he and Roman can't have sex with him at his full term of pregnancy.

"Come with me", he says, leading Roman out of their daughter's nursery by the hand.

Roman follows mutely with Four tagging along, allowing his waddling husband to drag him out of the nursery. They head into the kitchen and Seth releases Roman to clap his hands once in the dark kitchen, immediately lighting up the light gray colored room.

He turns slightly to look at the male breeder standing behind him. "Sit!", he orders and points to one of the bench stools near the kitchen island.

Roman lifts his hands up in surrender not wanting to argue with the beautiful man in front of him and goes to sit on the stool he was directed to, placing his hands on the kitchen counter.

Seth heads to the fridge, taking out the peanut butter and strawberry jam in the fridge. He places the items on the counter and goes to the breadbox to take out the bread, he then opens the kitchen drawer taking out the knife before moving to the kitchen cabinets and taking out two plates and teacups. He moves to the kitchen sink to rinse the cutlery and plates before drying them with a dish towel.

"Babe...you sure you don't need my help?", Roman questions as he watches Seth pour water into a wireless kettle and turn the switch on. Seth rolls his eyes for the second time that night, "I'm not handicapped Rome, I'm pregnant. I can make a tea and sandwiches."

"Right...I'm sorry." Roman laughs.

He watches the smaller man make PBJs and feels an overwhelming love for him. He thinks about what they've been through these past few months, what he's put the man he loves through. Seth has not once left his side or shunned him since he came back home. Even when his PTSD had been bad and he felt like there was no hope for him; Seth never left. He'd listen to Roman, never forcing the older man to share things he wasn't ready to and never judging him either.

"I love you Seth more than you'll ever know.", he says looking at the younger man slicing the PBJ sandwiches diagonally.

Seth looks up at Roman, his hair blocking his view a bit. He places the plate with the PBJ sandwich in front of the gray eyed man and gives the Samoan a teary eyed smile. _Damn hormones_  he thinks to himself before giving the love of his life a quiet, "I love you too so much."

Chamomile tea is placed in front of Roman and he gives Seth curious smile. Seth just shrugs and says, "I-I read somewhere that chamomile tea helps with nightmares and I know that you had one earlier so...", he trails off.

"Thank you baby.", Roman says biting into his PBJ sandwich.

"It's nothing, I love doing things for you.", Seth says as he struggles to take a sit next to his husband with his own sandwich and tea.

Roman gets off his chair and helps Seth get situated in the stool next to him. He gets back to his own sit and looks at his gorgeous brown eyed husband, "I mean it Seth. Thank you for everything. For your love and patience and for never leaving my side.", he takes the smaller man's hand."I probably put you through hell more than I did anyone else. I didn't let you enjoy finding out that you were pregnant with our children. I simply mistreated you but you...", he blinks back his tears as he continues, "You still looked at me like I was your Superhero. You make me feel like a Superhero Seth. You make me feel confident about myself, like I can do anything, absolutely anything I want to do."

Seth sits next to him, right hand holding on tightly to Roman's left one, he's given up on holding back his tears and is crying silently looking at his husband's gray eyes.

Roman lifts one of his hands to wipe one side of Seth's cheeks. "I'm sorry for making you cry baby. But you need to hear this, no one realizes how hard it for spouses with partners suffering from PTSD and I'm telling you now that I appreciate you. I appreciate you for taking care of our family, for being so strong and taking care of Talia and the twins when I wasn't well enough to help you. You're _my Superhero_ Seth, my Saving grace, everything you do is just perfect. I love you baby, I love you so much."

Seth cries because it feels _so good_ to have his husband recognize his efforts, how much he loves him and their family. " There's nothing I wouldn't do for you Roman. I meant each and every vow I made to you the day I said I do to you. I love you too."

And when they have no words left to say they allow their lips to do the talking for them, joining their lips in a tender sweet kiss filled with promises of continuing to love and support each other, through the good times as well as the bad.


End file.
